


Influencer

by IvNovoa



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grand Master of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Influencer, M/M, Mención de Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Redes sociales, Social Media, WangXian, fake boyfriend, novios de mentira
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvNovoa/pseuds/IvNovoa
Summary: “Influencer”: Una persona con la habilidad de influenciar a compradores potenciales de un producto o servicio por medio de promover o recomendar en redes sociales.Wei Wuxian conocía muy bien ese término, es más, él podía llamarse uno de los influencers más poderosos del momento. Bien, eso no era verdad, no era una celebridad como Kim Kardashian, pero sí era capaz de hacer una buena suma de dinero para vivir una vida cómoda.Todo estaba perfecto hasta que, como una broma, subió una fotografía con su mejor amigo, Lan WangJi, y sus redes sociales explotaron por completo en corazones, seguidores, e incluso en promociones por marcas que jamás pensó que le hablarían.Solo había una posible alternativa lógica: Fingir que él y Lan Zhan eran pareja.Pero… ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría esa farsa?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	Influencer

Su dedo se movía sobre la pantalla con una habilidad envidiable, había pasado dos malditas horas editando una maldita foto hasta que finalmente estaba presentable para subirla y presentarla al mundo.

Y cuando se refería al mundo, se refería a su séquito de seguidores a quienes cariñosamente llamaba “ _Ghouls_ ”.

Una vez esta estaba en su instagram, Wei Wuxian se sentó en su sofá, dejó el teléfono a un lado mientras los _likes_ solo subían y subían, podía escucharlos, no puso su teléfono en silencio porque amaba ese sonido. 

Había ganado bastante dinero con ese patrocinio, la imagen era simple, no tuvo más tomarse una foto en que estuviera el batido de proteínas mientras él sonreía en la máquina de correr, todo estaba perfecto, todo se veía bien. Era un poco más de dos mil dólares fáciles a su bolsa. 

Ya había hecho su trabajo por lo que iba de la mañana, así que ya podía dormir por un rato. Tenía cosas que hacer, pero aún era temprano, había estado despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada, se había ido a dormir tarde solo para despertar dos horas después y hacer el maldito _post_ , así que tenía sentido que solo se dedicara a dormir luego de eso. 

Siente a alguien moverlo, no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, se estira y sonríe cuando logra oler algo de comer y su estómago ruge, porque justo recuerda que no ha probado comida en todo el día. 

Cuando abre los ojos, ve a Lan Zhan con una bolsa entre las manos, no había expresión en su rostro como siempre, así que Wei Ying es quien sonríe y estira los brazos. 

Lan WangJi suspira y lo toma entre sus brazos sin dificultad alguna, Wei Ying se ríe, se había quedado dormido en el sofá del hogar de Lan Zhan como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, tanto que era fácil referirse a la casa de Lan Zhan como la suya propia.

Ve dos platos de comida, no tiene que preguntar nada porque sabe que uno es para él. Se sienta en la mesa sonriente mientras Lan WangJi sirve la comida y algo de tomar, mientras tanto revisa sus redes sociales, su último post recibió muchos _likes_ , en promedio habían bajado un poco pero era considerable ya que no tenía el mejor de los fondos ni era comida exótica. Se rió, si era sincero, no le afectaba en casi nada. 

Hasta ese día, Wei Ying no entendía cómo Lan Zhan era capaz de tomar comida rápida y emplatarla de tal forma que pareciera del restaurante más fino de la ciudad. Sobre un suave puré de papa había un bistec que le hacía agua la boca y a lado de este, una ensalada de dios sabe qué cosa verde, pero se veía demasiado bien como para no aprovechar el momento. 

Había dos copas, una con vino para él y otra con sidra, Lan Zhan no era muy fanático de las bebidas alcohólicas. Le pareció tierno el contraste, así que enfocó su teléfono y tomó la foto como retrato, el fondo se veía borroso, y apenas y podía verse la espalda de Lan Zhan. Wei Ying decidió molestar un poco a sus seguidores, publicando una la foto con la descripción “ _Hubbie siempre consintiéndome_ ”

* * *

Días pasaron, su fotografía había roto récord, siendo la que más _likes_ tenía en sus redes sociales, incluso a él lo había sorprendido cómo todos exigían conocer a su tal “ _Hubbie_ ”. Fue hasta que recibió un correo de un restaurante de los más lujosos de la ciudad, uno que Wei Ying siempre había querido conocer, que la cosa se tornó seria. Tras un par de correos, decidieron entablar una conversación por teléfono para pulir detalles de la oferta que tenía a Wei Wuxian emocionado. 

—Quisiéramos que tú y tu esposo vinieran a comer aquí—había dicho en resumen.

—¿Mi esposo?

—Sí, ¿será que no es tu esposo? Discúlpanos si no, queremos promover un ambiente alegre para la comunidad LGBTQ+ en San Valentín y nos parecía excelente que ustedes vinieran a comer acá y a recomendar el restaurante. 

Wei Ying queda en shock. Nunca habían mencionado nada de parejas o esposos, ¡se había sorprendido que lo contactaran! Diablos, no quería perder ese trato, ¡no podía! No era solo una comida deliciosa allí, era dinero, más dinero del que jamás le habían ofrecido. Así que no, no había forma que dejaría eso de lado.

Pero no podía hacerle eso a Lan WangJi 

—Sí, creo que hubo una confusión…

Bueno, al diablo, sí podía. 

—No es mi esposo, es mi novio. Es un poco tímido y es por eso que jamás había subido una foto con él, pero puedo tratar de convencerlo. ¿No hay problema?

Claro, tener que convencerlo. Hasta donde Wei Ying sabía, nunca había visto a Lan Zhan salir con nadie, había asumido que era heterosexual, no le había importado nada cuando descubrió que Wei Ying era gay, no era un tema de conversación que trataran muy a menudo, era por eso que no tenía idea alguna de qué le gustaba a Lan Zhan. 

* * *

Se acercó una noche después de la conversación, Lan WangJi lavaba los platos con los que habían cenado, con sus manos tras su espalda y una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios se para a lado, justo donde la visión periférica de Lan Zhan pudiera notar su presencia. 

—Lan Zhan, hey, hey, Lan Zhan. 

Lan Zhan lo voltea a ver, curioso de qué planea decirle. 

—¿Puedes ser mi novio, Lan Zhan?

Escuchó que el plato que su amigo sostenía cayó con fuerza en el lavabo, Lan Wangji jamás mostraba emociones, pero todo el color se esfumó de su rostro y abrió los ojos de par en par. Wei Ying no pudo evitar pensar que lo había espantado para siempre. 

—¡No lo tomes a mal, Lan Zhan! —Se apresuró a decir y a explicar, mientras ponía sus manos frente a su cuerpo en modo de defensa —¿Recuerdas el restaurante que te he dicho que es muy bonito? ¡Me llamaron para decirme que quieren que mi novio y yo vayamos a comer! ¡No podía decirles que no, Lan Zhan! ¡No puedo!

Lan Zhan se veía sorprendido y boquiabierto. Miró la pila de platos sucios mientras recogía el que se había quebrado para botarlo luego a la basura. Wei Ying estaba nervioso, no entendía qué tanto pensaba su amigo. ¿La forma de decirle que se fuera de su casa? ¿Cómo negarse cordialmente? O a lo mejor solo estaba esperando que Wei Ying se estresara lo suficiente para irse por él mismo a buscar a alguien más. 

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó luego de uno o dos minutos. 

—¿Por qué tú?

— _Mmn_. 

¿Por qué Lan Zhan? Nunca lo había pensado. No se le había venido a nadie más a la mente y parecía lógico. En la foto solo se veía la espalda de Lan WangJi, así que nadie sabría si era él o no. Sin embargo, para Wei Ying, la mera posibilidad de que alguien más fingiera le parecía repulsiva, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que no podía ser nadie más que Wangji. 

—Porque eres tú —Es lo único que respondió. 

Lan Zhan asintió. 

—¿Eso es un sí?

Lan Zhan asintió de nuevo. 

—¡Genial! ¡Te prometo que seré el mejor novio falso de todos!—Exclamó, tirándose sobre Lan Zhan para abrazarlo por el cuello. Apoyó su rostro en el cuello de su ahora novio, así que no pudo notar el sonrojo que crecía en las mejillas de Lan Zhan. 

Y así, oficialmente ambos comenzaron a salir. 

Nada de su dinámica cambió radicalmente, es más, nada había cambiado. Wei Ying siempre pasaba más tiempo en casa de Lan Zhan que en su propia casa, ahora la única diferencia era que se quedaba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados con la excusa de que “ _los novios viven juntos_ ”, Lan Zhan jamás parecía negarle caprichos. 

La primera foto que Wei Ying había subido de ellos dos juntos había tomado a Lan Zhan desprevenido. Y es que ambos se encontraban sentados en el sofá viendo una película cualquiera cuando de la nada, Wei Ying apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Lan Zhan, una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. 

Luego se levantó de nuevo, colocando su rostro al lado de Lan Zhan para tomar una _selfie_ más. No se alejó por completo, se apoyó en el hombro de su novio falso y comenzó a editar las imágenes con el mayor cuidado de que todo se viera perfecto. Lan Zhan observaba admirando el empeño que Wei Ying colocaba en cada fotografía y cada edición, a la hora de subirla, ambas fotos se veían impecables, ambos radiaban un aura de familiaridad que nadie era capaz de negar. Wei Ying mantuvo la descripción sencilla: “ _No es Hubbie porque no tengo anillo… Aún. Este es un gran paso para mí, finalmente mi novio se animó a dejarme subir una foto suya por demanda popular. ¡Es solo mío! Te amo @HanGuangJun_ ”

El texto estaba acompañado de varios _emojis_ y _hashtags_ para complementar. Publicó la foto y dejó el teléfono a un lado, trató de ponerse cómodo sin lograrlo, así que buscó el brazo de Lan Zhan para que este descansara sobre sus hombros.

—No tengo Instagram—dijo Lan Zhan, y Wei Ying se sorprendió de que su primer reclamo fuera ese y no donde se encontraba su brazo. 

—Creé uno hace tiempo, planeaba dártelo como sorpresa luego de conseguir unos cuantos miles de seguidores pero luego lo olvidé. No tienes a nadie conocido y no hay fotos tuyas, así que no pensé que importara si está o no usado. 

— _Mnh_.

Había algo en la forma en que ambos se encontraban que tenía el corazón de Wei Ying latiendo con fuerza. Se apoyó más en Lan Zhan, buscando con su mano libre los dedos sobre su hombro para entrelazarlos. Al parecer Lan Zhan se estaba tomando muy a pecho el papel de novio, así que decidió corresponder con lo mismo. Cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo, la película ya había terminado, ninguno se movió más que para acomodarse y dormir un par de horas en el sofá, cuando la madrugada llegó, el primero en despertar fue Lan Zhan, como siempre, y no fue sorpresa ver a Wei Ying dormido sobre su cuerpo. 

Había algo doloroso pero al mismo tiempo tentador en la propuesta de novios de mentira. 

Los post de Wei Ying cada vez tenían más y más popularidad, las personas pedían por más cosas sobre él y su sexy novio. Wei Ying no desperdiciaba tiempo, esperaba ansioso que Lan Zhan regresara de su trabajo para salir a algún restaurante con él, o salidas de la ciudad los fines de semana. Los patrocinadores caían como moscas y cada post en su _instagram_ que salía con Lan Zhan era más famoso que el anterior. 

—¡Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! —dijo un día Wei Wuxian, llevaban un mes con su fachada del novio falso y se le había ocurrido una idea maravillosa —Besa mi mejilla, Lan Zhan.

Lan WangJi elevó una ceja sin preguntar nada, vio a Wei Wuxian acercarse a él y sentarse en sus piernas para poder tener un buen ángulo de ambos, extendió lo más que pudo su mano y sonrió, acercando su mejilla al rostro de su pareja de mentiras. 

No esperó que Lan Zhan usara una de sus manos para posarla en su mejilla contraria mientras depositaba un único y suave beso. Wei Ying sintió su cuerpo entero estremecerse, su piel se calentó, tomó la foto, la miró por unos segundos para cerciorarse que estaba bien y miró a Lan Zhan. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello, se dijo a sí mismo que era para no caer, pero hubo un largo silencio entre ambos, Wei Wuxian comienza a acercar su rostro, entrecerrando sus ojos, esperando que Lan Zhan no lo empujara o lo alejara por llevar esa farsa demasiado lejos.

—¿Sabes? Los novios de verdad se besan…

—Está bien —Fue lo único que dijo Lan Zhan antes de topar sus labios con los de Wei Wuxian en un suave beso. 

O al menos así comenzó, exploraban los labios ajenos, el beso era tímido y un poco infantil. Wei Ying estaba seguro que no era el primer beso de ninguno de los dos, pero por alguna razón, se sentía más nervioso que la primera vez. 

Las manos de Lan Zhan lo tomaron con cuidado, él fue quien se acercó más, pegando sus cuerpos y acomodándose para que sus piernas aprisionaran a Lan Zhan, siguieron besándose de la misma manera tierna e inocente hasta que Lan Zhan mordió el labio inferior de Wei Wuxian, haciendo que este gimiera en voz alta. 

Nunca un beso se había sentido tan bien. 

El beso se transformó en algo feral, pasó de ser tierno, solo labios y caricias a lenguas y mordidas, sus dientes chocaron pero poco les importó, las manos de Lan Zhan ahora estaban en las nalgas de Wei Wuxian, acercándolo lo más humanamente posible a él hasta que se tuvieron que obligar a romper el beso o las cosas pasarían a otro nivel. 

Jadeantes, sus frentes se toparon. Lan Zhan seguía serio, su nariz y orejas estaban pintadas de rojo, Wei Wuxian sonrió nervioso, sin saber qué acababa de significar todo eso, solo estaba seguro de una cosa: Había adorado ese maldito beso. 

Su relación falsa continuó, era normal para ambos de vez en cuando —casi diariamente— compartir un beso. Lan Zhan tomaba la mano de Wei Ying, lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras caminaban y lo acercaba a él mientras estaban sentados en el sofá viendo alguna serie o película. Las salidas eran habituales, el apartamento de Wei Wuxian era el lugar donde menos tiempo pasaba, regresando esporádicamente solo para traer ropa o alguna comodidad que haya olvidado. Seguía durmiendo en casa de Lan Zhan, aun si ambos tenían horarios distintos, Lan Zhan dormía temprano y despertaba antes del amanecer mientras que Wei Ying prefería estar despierto toda la noche y dormir a altas horas de la madrugada. 

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a compartir cama, fue más bien una broma personal, Wei Wuxian entró al cuarto de Lan Zhan mientras este se preparaba para dormir, acostándose en la cama, listo para tomar una _selfie_ , en el fondo podía verse Lan Wangji arreglando las almohadas. Subió la fotografía con el pie de foto “ _Cuando tú eres un búho nocturno pero tu_ hubbie _es un madrugador_ ”. 

Lan Zhan siguió haciendo caso omiso, acostándose boca arriba en la cama, listo para dormir. Wei Ying esperaba una reacción diferente, “largo de aquí” o “vete” o cualquier cosa similar, así que cuando notó que su novio de mentiras no decía nada, se acostó en la cama, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos sin darse cuenta. 

Después de esa noche, era rara vez que no compartían cama, aún si no pasaba nada, aún si no dormían abrazados y respetaban el espacio del otro, había algo en eso que Wei Ying no podía identificar, pero desde que comenzó a dormir con Lan Zhan, sus noches eran mucho mejores. 

“Es la calidad de la cama” se decía a sí mismo. 

Wei Ying se sorprendía a sí mismo en más de una ocasión mientras revisaba sus redes sociales, viendo las fotografías que había subido junto a Lan Zhan, y sonriendo mientras las pasaba. Tenían desde citas románticas juntos, fotografías al azar, algunas propias que Lan Zhan había tomado de la nada, incluso habían de su viaje a la playa, donde Lan Zhan se veía guapísimo con su traje de baño, elevando a Wei Wuxian con un brazo y sosteniéndolo suave. 

Nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle la fuerza que Lan Zhan tenía en sus brazos. 

Llegó a la fotografía que lo había iniciado todo, la cena con Lan Zhan, recordó cómo todos pensaban que eran esposos y cómo habían llegado a creer en su relación. 

Habían sido meses divertidos, ninguno parecía poner fin al asunto, es más, esos habían sido los mejores meses de su vida, no solo por la cantidad de mimos que recibía de su novio falso, pero por el simple hecho de tener una excusa para pasar más tiempo con Lan Zhan, y siempre había buscado una excusa para pasar el tiempo con Lan Zhan.

* * *

Wei Wuxian miraba una serie mientras todos estos pensamientos poblaban su mente, se rió en voz baja, sentado en el sofá de Lan WangJi, esperando que este regresara de trabajar, no pudo evitar pensar lo divertido que sonaba, casi como si estuviera enamorado de Lan Zhan.

Como si estuviera…

_¿Enamorado?_

El mundo alrededor de Wei Ying comenzó a dar vueltas, apoyó sus codos en sus muslos, mirando al suelo mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Estaba enamorado? No, no podía estarlo, Lan Zhan solo le hacía un favor, claro, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, le gustaba besarlo y su sueño era poder mudarse y vivir felizmente a lado de Lan Zhan pero ¿no era eso lo que todos los mejores amigos soñaban?

Tomó su teléfono con desesperación, abrió el navegador y se apresuró a escribir “ _cómo saber si estoy enamorado_ ”, el primer link era una especie de test y, en momentos desesperados, no pensó dos veces antes de hacerlo.

“ _Pienso en mi pareja sin ni siquiera quererlo_ ” ¿Pensaba en Lan Zhan? Sí, cada segundo de su día, pero era normal, ¿cierto? Si prácticamente vivían juntos y hacían todo juntos. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en él sin darse cuenta?

“ _Fantaseo todo el rato en planes para compartir con mi novio/a_ ” ¡Claro que sí! Pero era porque adoraba pasar el rato con Lan Zhan. Esa pregunta era estúpida, era normal que hiciera planes para pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible con Lan Zhan.

“ _Cuando estoy al lado de esa persona, aún me pongo nervioso/a_ ” Wei Ying lo piensa por varios segundos. ¿Se ponía celoso junto a Lan Zhan? No, ya estaba acostumbrado a estar con él. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, cada vez que Lan Zhan sonreía, ponía su mano en su espalda baja o besaba su mejilla o labios, el corazón de Wei Ying se aceleraba con fuerza y se ponía a sonreír y a hacer más idioteces que de costumbre.

“ _Me puedo pasar horas hablando con él/ella y siempre me interesa lo que me dice_ ” ¿Quién no podría hacerlo con Lan Zhan? Claro que él nunca hablaba mucho, pero las pocas cosas que decía siempre dejaban a Wei Ying sonriente.

“ _Me imagino estando más feliz con otra persona_ ” Sacó la lengua en repulsión, mierda que no se imaginaba en una relación que no fuera la falsa que había llevado hasta ese momento.

“ _Me sorprendo a mí mismo/a mirando a mi pareja más veces de las que quiero admitir_ ” ¡Esta no podía contar! Lan Zhan era guapísimo, ¿quién no se sorprendería a sí mismo mirándolo?

“ _Me apoyo poco en mi pareja, no creo que me entienda_ ” Wei Ying solo pudo bufar, qué estupidez, no había nadie que lo entendiera mejor que Lan Zhan, era su pilar y su apoyo incondicional pero… ¡Así son los mejores amigos!

“ _Tenemos momentos de intimidad muy fogosos y disfruto manteniendo la llama de la pasión_ ” Wei Ying se sonrojó al pensar en la cantidad de besos que habían compartido.

“ _Me vuelvo loco/a cuando mi pareja me besa apasionadamente_ ” Mordió su labio inferior al recordar la forma en que los labios de Lan Zhan lo besaban, o la forma en que tomaba su cabello o cintura para acercarlo más.

“ _Tengo planes de futuro a largo plazo con esa persona_ ” ¡Obviamente! Quería retirarse y vivir tranquilo junto a Lan Zhan en una casa a la orilla del mar.

“ _Siento la necesidad de tontear con otras personas_ ” ¿Por qué la tendría?

“ _Me siento completo/a cuando estoy con mi pareja_ ” Siempre se había jactado que Lan Zhan era su otra mitad.

“ _Cuando discutimos, lo hacemos de manera calmada y terminamos aprendiendo mucho el uno del otro_ ” ¿Discusiones?

“ _Me he planteado separarme de él en alguna ocasión_ ” ¡Nunca!

“ _Siento que puedo confiar en mi pareja_ ” Plenamente.

“ _Soy consciente de que mi pareja tiene defectos pero eso no impide que sienta amor por él/ella_ ” ¿Defectos? ¿Lan Zhan?

_“Siento admiración y me gusta aprender de mi novio/a” “Cuando tenemos una cita, me siento muy a gusto todo el rato” “Estoy atento/a a sus inquietudes y ambiciones” “Me esfuerzo por ser mejor persona y pareja, sé que esta relación vale la pena”_

Sí, sí, sí y sí, Wei Ying comenzó a leer más rápido las últimas preguntas sin pensarlas demasiado, le parecían estúpidas, todas eran más que lógicas y ninguna le ayudaba a guiarlo para saber si estaba o no enamorado de Lan WangJi.

Presionó “ _calcular resultado_ ”, la página comenzó a cargar y justo en esos momentos, Wei Ying escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Dejó el teléfono de lado, sonriendo se puso de pie y corrió hacia la entrada donde su pareja de mentiras se quitaba los zapatos y el suéter, acomodándolos en la entrada en perfecto orden y de paso ordenando el desorden que Wei Ying había causado.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, Lan Zhan! —sonrió, tirando sus brazos alrededor de Lan WangJi para abrazarlo, sonriente, buscando sus labios en un beso de bienvenida que había pasado a ser su rutina diaria— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Ahora está mejor—murmuró, abrazando a Wei Ying por la cintura y elevándolo en sus brazos para poder besarlo cómodo.

Había dejado su teléfono tirado en el sillón, el test completamente olvidado.

* * *

Días después, Wei Ying prepara su cámara, tiene un suave maquillaje en su rostro, solo para hacer relucir más sus ojos y labios, y claro, para poner un iluminador en su cara que dejara ciego a quien lo viese.

Da un pequeño vistazo extra y sonríe, el teléfono en la mejor posición, la luz se veía perfecta. Se encontraba en la cama de Lan Zhan, con una de sus camisas y todas las almohadas alrededor de sus piernas, y a su lado nadie más que su “novio”.

—Bien, Lan Zhan, será un _livestream_ , eso quiere decir que estaremos en vivo. Mi idea es responder la mayor cantidad de preguntas que podamos, tengo pensado que solo sea media hora. ¿Está bien?

Lan Zhan solo asintió sin decir nada más.

—¡Perfecto! Estamos en tres… Dos… Uno…

Wei Ying apretó la pantalla de su teléfono y se acercó de nuevo a Lan Zhan, una laptop a su lado en la que podía ver mejor el chat del _livestream_ y el teléfono de Lan Zhan como lista de preguntas.

—¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan?

Sonrió cuando el chat se llenó de “sis” y saludos.

Pasaron los primeros cinco minutos saludando a quienes pudiera, o mejor dicho, Wei Ying pasó los primeros cinco minutos, porque Lan Zhan no hacía más que asentir de vez en cuando.

Cuando ya había una cantidad razonable de personas mirando su _livestream_ , Wei Ying decidió abrir su teléfono para ver bien las preguntas.

—Bien, lo dividiremos así: Primero haremos un _tag_ rápido de cualquier pregunta que encontremos en internet como _tag_ del novio. Luego buscaré las más frecuentes de ustedes y finalmente iremos con las preguntas del _livestream_. ¡Así que piénsenlas bien!

Las primeras preguntas eran clásicas y lindas. ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cómo fue su primer beso? ¿Quién se declaró primero?

Wei Ying tenía la idea de cada una de estas preguntas y las respondía, contándolas como si en realidad pasaron como él decía. Se habían conocido hacía mucho, eso era verdad, su primer beso había sido en casa de Lan Zhan, describiéndola como si hubiese pasado muchísimo tiempo atrás, el chat estaba volviéndose loco con su relación, y luego de las preguntas del _tag_ , pasaron a las preguntas más comunes en internet.

—¿Cuál es el peor hábito de la otra persona? Eso no tengo ni que pensarlo, me van a decir que soy un exagerado, pero ¡Lan Zhan no tiene malos hábitos! Maldita sea, es perfecto. Se levanta temprano, duerme temprano, siempre ordena todo, cocina bien, su casa siempre está impecable. ¡Parece sacado de una novela!

Rió mientras dijo esto último, apoyándose más en Lan Zhan antes de dejar el teléfono de lado para mirarlo sonriendo y hacerle la misma pregunta.

—¿Cuál es mi peor hábito?

—No tienes.

—¡Vamos, Lan Zhan! —respondió, acomodándose para poder abrazarlo mejor—Tiene que haber algo, definitivamente soy desordenado, ¿no te molesta que sea tan ruidoso?

Lan Zhan niega suavemente para luego tomar la mano de Wei Ying, llevarla a sus labios y besarla.

—Eres perfecto.

Una oleada de “ _Awws_ ” en mayúscula surgieron en el chat, incluso el rostro de Wei Ying se sonrojó mientras sonreía tímido por unos segundos, definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Lan Zhan.

Pasaron luego a las preguntas hechas por el público, Wei Ying preguntaba las que alcanzara a leer, hasta que una lo hizo reír antes de decirla en voz alta.

—Esta dice así: “ _Lan WangJi, entiendo que eres graduado de Harvard en economía y negocios con honores. ¿Qué se siente que tu novio sea un influencer sin preparación académica?_ ”

Wei Ying comienza a reír, apoyándose en Lan Zhan quien solo puso los ojos en blanco, bufando ante la pregunta como si fuera la cosa más ilógica del mundo.

—Wei Ying es graduado de Princeton en ciencias biológicas y biomédicas, también con las mejores calificaciones de su clase.

—Tuve las mejores notas pero no la mejor conducta, así que no recibí reconocimiento—dijo con un puchero—, pero quedé endeudado pagando mi universidad, así que comencé a jugar al _influencer_ para pagar mi carrera y resultó que gano más dinero aquí que trabajando fuera. ¿Increíble, no?

El chat de nuevo explotó con preguntas, todos boquiabiertos al darse cuenta que Wei Ying _en realidad_ era alguien inteligente.

* * *

—¡A-Lin, ven a saludar a tu tío!

Wei Wuxian entró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un enorme peluche de un metro entre sus brazos. Jin Ling bajó corriendo, sus pequeñas piernas moviéndose lo más rápido que podían hasta que saltó, tirando su pequeño cuerpo sobre el peluche que su tío traía entre sus brazos.

Jiang Yanli solo rió, caminó hacia su hijo para tomarlo en brazos antes de que comenzara a llorar por haber sido alejado de su nuevo juguete favorito. Wei Ying ríe y toma al peluche como su hermana tenía a su hijo, se acerca a ella y besa su mejilla antes de besar la frente de su sobrino.

—Perdón por llegar tarde—dice sonriente.

—¡Una maldita hora tarde! ¿Qué diablos crees, que te vamos a esperar para comer? ¡Joder, no! —escucha la voz de Jiang Cheng gritarle desde el comedor.

Wei Ying ríe de nuevo, sabe que su hermano adoptivo está molesto porque tuvo que estar demasiado tiempo a solas con Jin Zixuan, su cuñado y esposo de su hermana.

Ninguno de los dos se llevaba muy bien con él, y si llegaban periódicamente a las invitaciones para comer en casa de su hermana, era solo por el amor incondicional que tenían hacia ella y su sobrino.

Se sentaron a almorzar, todos tenían una plática cordial en la que Jiang Cheng maldecía cada cosa que Wei Wuxian hacía, sobre todo cuando tomaba fotografías de su plato de comida o una _selfie_ en algún lugar de la casa.

—¡Baja ya esa mierda! Maldito _influencer_ muerto de hambre.

—¡Hey! No todos los días voy a la mansión de unos millonarios. ¡Tienen los mejores fondos para fotografías!

—Hanguang Jun tiene una mansión también, no sé cuál es la diferencia de tomarte fotografías en tu casa que en la casa de tu novio.

Jin Zixuan había hablado de manera casual, cerrando los ojos mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su té, claro que no esperaba ser atacado de inmediato por su esposa y cuñado, quienes se acercaron a él, tomando sus brazos, gritando un audible “¡ _qué_!” como queja y sorpresa.

A veces el pobre Jin Zixuan olvidaba que él era el único con redes sociales y que, por su adorada esposa, seguía a su cuñado en ellas.

—¡Hanguang Jun! ¿El mismo que conocemos? ¡A-Xian! ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayas dicho?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¿Con un Lan? ¿Perdió una apuesta o qué?

Sus hermanos hablaban al mismo tiempo sin dejarlo responder, su cuñado parecía derrotado mientras uno de los sirvientes limpiaba el té derramado y su sobrino estaba muy distraído jugando con el oso de peluche como para llegar a rescatarlo.

Wei Wuxian estaba contra la espada y la pared. ¡¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a su familia?!

—¡Estoy tan emocionada, A-Xian! —Se sorprende al escuchar a su hermana decir—Sé que él es un muy buen partido, me alegra mucho saber que finalmente has conseguido a alguien, ¡Ha de quererte muchísimo!

Mientras Jiang Yanli hablaba, sus ojos brillaban de emoción, incluso planeando una boda imaginaria en la que ella sería, claro, la madrina principal. Wei Wuxian no tuvo el corazón para decirles que en realidad todo era una farsa y que la relación que tenían con Lan Zhan no era más que una pantalla para sus seguidores y patrocinadores.

Regresaba a su casa, ya era de noche y conducía su carro con la música a alto volumen, Wei Ying solo podía pensar una cosa: no le molestaría en absoluto si Lan Zhan en realidad fuera su novio verdadero.

* * *

Mientras más lo piensa, más lógica tiene. Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, todo, absolutamente todo ha transcurrido con tanta naturalidad, que hubiera sido extraño el no enamorarse de Lan Zhan. No necesitaba un test en internet para descubrirlo, no había más qué decir: su corazón pertenecía por completo a su novio falso.

Algo en él le decía que no podía seguir con eso, Lan Zhan no merecía eso y él no podía seguirse mintiendo de esa manera. Era su culpa por haber llevado las cosas tan lejos, ahora tenía que ser responsable y salir de eso, no importaba si perdía _followers_ ni patrocinadores, pero no podía seguir engañándose y no era justo para Lan Zhan.

Esa noche tendrían una “cita” en casa de Lan Zhan, sería allí que Wei Ying le agradecería a Lan Zhan y lo dejaría ir. Estaba nervioso, no quería regresar a lo que fuera que eran antes, quería seguir, sabía que extrañaría los besos de Lan Zhan, o sus dedos acariciando su mejilla, sus manos agarradas, mierda, lo extrañaría absolutamente todo.

Puso su mejor cara de alegría cuando vio a su novio de mentiras, corrió hacia él, pero ahora no hubo abrazo ni beso de bienvenida, Wei Ying se paró frente a él, estaban en casa de Lan Zhan, así que debía salir de allí pronto.

Posiblemente esa sería la última vez que estaría en ese lugar.

En el restaurante no come, no tiene apetito pensando en qué dirá, toma un par de tragos para calmar su ansiedad, y es hasta que Lan Zhan toma su mano sobre la mesa, una expresión preocupada en su rostro, que Wei Ying decide hablar.

—Oye, Lan Zhan, quería agradecerte por todos estos meses. He conseguido muchos patrocinadores y a la gente le encanta nuestra relación, pero creo que es suficiente, no puedo seguir obligándote a seguir con esta farsa.

Lan Zhan retira su mano de inmediato, Wei Ying se atreve a verlo a los ojos y su corazón se parte cuando ve que hay una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor en ellos. Lan Zhan abre su boca, la cierra de una vez y vuelve a abrirla, busca las palabras correctas, su mente le juega malas pasadas porque no sabe qué decir.

—Creí que ya no era una farsa. —susurra después de varios segundos.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Wei Ying, desde nuestro primer beso para mi dejó de ser una farsa.

Y es cuando Wei Wuxian lo recuerda.

_“¿Sabes? Los novios de verdad se besan…”_

_“Está bien”_

¿Ese era Lan Zhan aceptando su propuesta?

Sus palabras mueren en su garganta cuando ve que Lan Zhan se para de golpe y comienza a caminar lejos de él. Wei Ying tira la silla, esta cae al suelo con un fuerte eco que a ninguno le importa. Sus pisadas retumban en el restaurante, la gente los miraba sorprendidos. Un mesero trata de detenerlos, de una sola vez Lan Zhan deja un billete que bien pagaría tres veces su cuenta en las manos del sujeto que no sabe qué decir.

En el parqueo, Wei Ying logra alcanzar a Lan Zhan y toma su chamarra, Lan Zhan trata de alejarse, pero es rodeado rápido por unos brazos. Wei Ying se niega en dejarlo ir, no ahora que sabe los sentimientos de Lan Zhan.

—¡Te amo! —grita, su voz resuena en lo más profundo del corazón de Lan WangJi, quien se detiene en seco, sorprendido de las palabras de Wei Ying—¡Lan Zhan, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!

No tiene palabras, solo lo repite una y otra vez, porque no hay palabras para describir lo que siente, no hay forma más perfecta y simple que un “te amo” sincero.

Lan Zhan suelta con fuerza sus brazos solo para voltearse y sellar los labios de Wei Ying con un beso, Wei Wuxian suspira y relaja su cuerpo, rodeando el cuello de Lan Zhan con sus brazos y respondiendo por instinto el beso.

—Vamos a casa—murmura Lan Zhan, rompiendo casi de inmediato el beso.

Suben al carro de Lan Zhan, Wei Ying sabe que rompió más de una ley de tránsito, sobre todo por las luces rojas en calles desoladas, pero está feliz, porque en pocos minutos se encontraban corriendo hacia la casa para poder continuar el beso que habían dejado a medias.

No saben cuánto dura, pero sienten sus labios dormidos luego de un tiempo, se alejan y se miran directamente a los ojos, ninguno habla en esos momentos, Wei Ying es el primero en sonreír y dejar un suave beso en la punta de la nariz de su ahora novio. Baja sus manos, acariciando los hombros de Lan Zhan hasta dejarlas en sus fuertes pectorales, siente su rostro ardiente y su vientre en llamas, apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su pareja y escucha los latidos rápidos de su corazón que parecen estar en sincronía con los propios.

—¿Sabes, Lan Zhan? Los novios de verdad duermen juntos.

—Wei Ying…

—¿Podemos? Como novios de verdad. Lan Zhan, no quiero jugar a la casita contigo, o al menos no quiero que sea un juego…

Wei Ying grita cuando siente que Lan Zhan lo eleva entre sus brazos como si nada. Lo abraza por inercia por el cuello para evitar caer, y como si no pesara nada, Lan Zhan camina, o mejor dicho, casi corre hasta su habitación.

Wei Wuxian ha estado allí en más de una ocasión, siempre le había gustado ver la hermosa decoración de la habitación de Lan Zhan, pero no ese día, no cuando estaba ocupado besando los labios de su novio y quitándose la ropa lo más rápido que pudiera.

Desnudos en la cama, Wei Wuxian gime cuando siente su pene rozar con el de su novio. Las manos de Lan Zhan los rodean a ambos y Wei Ying se deja ser. Abre sus piernas para tenerlo más cerca y lo abraza con fuerza por el cuello para poder besarlo mientras una de las manos de Lan Zhan los masturba de manera frenética.

Wei Wuxian grita el nombre de Lan Zhan, sus manos recorren su cuerpo desnudo, sienten su fuerte espalda y sus nalgas, Lan WangJi gruñe cuando un par de uñas se entierran en su piel, no duele, la sensación era magnifica en el momento.

Wei Ying no sabe qué hacer, su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus manos en los brazos de Lan Zhan, su mirada perdida en el horizonte, la mano de su novio se sentía demasiado bien sobre sus miembros unidos, y se sentía demasiado cerca.

Terminan casi al mismo tiempo, un orgasmo fuerte y rápido, no podían pasar a más dado que ninguno estaba preparado para el sexo, no habían condones ni lubricante, Wei Wuxian estaba seguro que no estaba listo para el sexo anal, debía prepararse con tiempo y ambos debían ser adultos responsables.

Se abrazaron desnudos, sin ganas de alejarse del otro, Wei Ying sonríe, su dedo índice traza corazones y círculos en el pecho de Lan Zhan, mientras que las manos de este acarician la espalda de Wei Ying. No hablan, no dicen nada, raro para Wei Wuxian, normal para Lan Zhan. No hay necesidad de palabras, se dejan llevar, se sonríen, Wei Ying se apoya en sus codos para poder besar a Lan WangJi, el beso es correspondido de inmediato y es largo, no hay deseo sexual en él, solo sus labios moviéndose en sincronía, no hay necesidad de hablar, no hay necesidad de dar explicaciones, no hay necesidad de nada más, porque ambos entienden en ese suave beso que hace que los corazones de ambos se aceleren.

El beso se detiene pero no se separan, sus labios siguen unidos, respiran del mismo aire que el otro, Wei Ying suspira con fuerza cuando siente unos dedos acariciar su cabello y sonríe, comienza a dejar suaves besos rápidos en los labios de su novio hasta que ambos comienzan a reír.

Se acuestan lado a lado, no hay contacto entre ellos por varios segundos mientras sus risas se calman, y es que ninguno puede creer lo que acaba de suceder en tan poco tiempo, es como si sus vidas cambiaran de inmediato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿Entonces oficialmente somos novios? Me gusta esa idea.

—Mnh—Lan Zhan no responde, son pasadas las nueve de la noche y Wei Ying sabe que ya es hora de acostarse para él.

—¿Sabes? —Y en un arrebato inesperado de confianza, se acuesta sobre su hombro para poder ver mejor a Lan Zhan—Todos pensaban que eras mi esposo.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta de Lan Zhan, sin embargo había movido su cabeza y elevado una de sus cejas, sin saber a qué se refería su pareja.

—Solo digo que no me gustaría decepcionarlos.

—¿Wei Ying? —dijo en voz baja, incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Hablo en serio, Lan Zhan, nos conocemos desde hace años, pueda que parezca acelerado pero no hay nadie con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. ¿Qué dices? ¿Hashtag hubbies en lugar de Hashtag novios? —termina su frase moviendo sus manos, haciendo señales de paz en sus dos manos y golpeando sus dedos dos veces, haciendo un “hashtag” cada vez que mencionaba esta palabra.

Gritó cuando sintió que Lan Zhan se tiraba sobre él para besarlo, una alegre y hermosa risa se escapó de sus labios, acelerando el corazón de Wei Ying mientras abrazaba a Lan Zhan y correspondía su beso.

—¡Sí!

Minutos después Wei Ying subió una _selfie_ donde solo se veía la espalda desnuda de Lan Zhan dormido, su mirada era pícara y apoyaba su dedo anular en su boca, el _caption_ era un simple _emoji_ de anillo.

Su fotografía pareció romper el internet ese día.

**Author's Note:**

> Un OS super sencillo de una idea que quería sacarme de la mente, ¡espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer! Quería hacer algo en lo que pudiera escribir cualquier cosa y después solo revisar ortografía, algo más para desestresarme y pues… ¡Me funcionó! Escribir cualquier babosada de estos dos idiotas es terapéutico. Los amo muchito. Igual, espero les ayude un momento de distracción en tiempos difíciles. 
> 
> Por el momento solo estoy subiendo mis trabajos a AO3, pero los invito a seguirme en mi grupo de facebook porque planeo subir mucho wangxian!
> 
> www.facebook.com/groups/IvTheArtist


End file.
